1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel monohalogenotrifluorooxetane and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
2,2,3,3-Tetrafluorooxetane is a known compound and can be prepared by reacting tetrafluoroethylene and paraform in anhydrous hydrogen fluoride (cf. J. Org. Chem., 28, 492-494(1963)). 2,2,3,3-Tetrafluorooxetane is polymerized to prepare a fluorine-containing polyether (cf. European Patent Publication No. 0148482 A2 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 684,345 now abandoned). 2,2,3,3-Tetrafluorooxetane and a diamine are reacted to prepare a fluorine-containing polyaminoamide (cf. European Patent Publication No. 01821232 A2 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 786,682 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,289). 2,2,3,3-Tetrafluorooxetane and a monoamine are reacted to prepare an amine amide (cf. European Patent Publication No. 0179443 A2 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 786,681 now abandoned).